comicplantfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Vs battles 3/@comment-44369939-20200104142115
Ed Horace Enthroned (Cartoon Network Adaptions) vs A Real Magical Skeleton (Ok KO) Ed Horace Scaled+'s profile tier: best tier+ name: ed horace enthroned orgin: cartoon network - Ed, Ed, Eddy gender: male age: At least 18 years old (aged since original series, by cartoon network adaptions) classification: superhuman | ed and eddy's friend | monster hunter | soldier captain | Champion of Suburbs powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Toon Force, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Berserk Mode (Shown many different times, most notably when he had a pebble stuck in his shoe in Little Ed Blue ''and after he watched too many horror movies in ''Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw), Rage Power, Time Travel (Seen here), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, can survive on the moon and in the atmosphere), Superhuman Digestion (Swallowed Jimmy and ate all the food in the cul-de-sac in one night), Enhanced Senses (Smell. Can track down people from faraway distances just by sniffing the air), Strong jaws/bite force (Can easily chomp through metal), Summoning (Can summon his imaginary friend Jib, who appears as invisible and is strong enough to beat up Eddy), Can break the 4th wall, Flight (Can repeatedly flap his arms and fly in the air, and can use his lips as a rotor. Can also fly with the Jet Pack), Surface Scaling, Can survive horrible smells, Can stretch his body in inhuman ways, Duplication (Can make clones of himself), Sound Manipulation via screaming (His screams are strong enough to tear off Eddy's shirt, make Double D faint, push back Sarah, create cracks in the ground and send a small cardboard house flying), Invisibility (Turned invisible to hide within the school's locker room), Mind Manipulation (With the Hypnotizing Wheel, he can control people and make them act like an animal), Stealth Mastery (When he thought he was a monster, he used stealth to pick off the other kids), Body Control (Put his head into his body to dodge a cluster of grapes that were thrown at him) | Meta Searching | Meta Space-Time Manipulation | Plot Manipulation | Circumstance Manipulation | Totality Manipulation attack potency: Best Tier+ speed: Best Tier+ lifting strength: best tier+ durability: best tier+ stamina: best tier+ range: best tier+ standard equipment: The Eds' bicycle Optional Equipment: Baseball bat, shovel, flashlight, bicycle, Space Outlaw Armor, jackhammer, Hypnotizing Wheel, Canadian Squirt Guns, grappling hook, Jet Pack intelligence: High | He is skilled in some areas, such as playing the flute. He also gave a detailed summary of Robot Rebel Ranch, a movie he had never seen before. Actually gave another detailed statement about how "it's difficult to deal with girls", and was able to make exact replicas of notes from Double D's parents. In less than a day, he singlehandedly built an elevator that reached the Moon. His report card shows that he has an A in History. | Possible Genius due to Moon Elevator feat Weaknesses: Scared of broccoli, soap, deodorant, and spider (however this does not really apply unless fear manipulation is used) -- second form ed horace / ed horace enthroned base form magic skeleton hax on, bfr on, blitz on, first attack on, leaving on, distance 34ft, location: large sunny forest stats equalized at best tier+ image drawn to scale (ed's older age, additional gained powers, and gained intelligence significantly changed his appearance) | he was also wearing metal armor when he transformed and the armor extended itself and transformed too -- ed horace enthroned wins by toon force (counter magic) + meta space-time manipulation + combat. '''ed horace enthroned wins 1600+/10' (hax abilities that pierced single counter, toon force used, heavy hax abilities leftover, much smarter than opponent especially in combat)''